


All Things Heal with Time

by Endlessly_In_Love24



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlessly_In_Love24/pseuds/Endlessly_In_Love24
Summary: After April Stevens’ dad, Georgia Senator John Stevens, is arrested for being involved in a sex trafficking ring in Washington D.C., April’s mom makes the decision to move her children back to Georgia to live with their grandparents and attend Willingham Academy. While at Willingham, April is introduced to her best friends, her nemeses, and potential lover.
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley, Blair Wesley & Sterling Wesley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am new to this but I love this pairing so much and wanted to explore an AU world. I am trying to stay true to the characters as much as possible. Thanks for reading! Also sorry, this will be a slowburn and the first few chapters are setting up the action, so this work will start off slow.

The day that the police arrest Georgia Senator John Stevens along with several other Senators and Representatives is one that will live on in infamy in the minds of the general public but even more so in the mind of April Stevens. That was the day that her fast-paced world came crashing to a halt, quite literally. In mere hours, April and her two siblings-- Samuel (referred to simply as Sam) and Lily-- were withdrawn from Sidwell Friends School, packed away on a small private jet with several hastily collected boxes of their things, and sent to their grandparents’ house in Georgia to ride out their father’s national scandal. 

Due to the flurry of chaos that came with a national scandal ruining the Stevens household and the forced separation of children from parents, April was not able to process the situation that she had been thrown into, until she was alone in a spare room in her grandparent’s house. The subsiding shock and overwhelming feeling gave way to hot tears, anger, and frustration at both of her parents and the world in general. While her father had obviously committed an abhorrent deed, her mother had sent her and her siblings away to live with her parents. Her mother uprooted her children and left them parentless until she could join them, after sorting out her father’s legal defense. Her mother had sent them away with little warning or apology. Her mother expected that she, being the eldest child, would look after and care for her younger siblings. Her mother took away her home, her friends, and the remaining childhood she had. 

Worst of all, when April tried pleading with her mother not to send her away and not to have such high expectations of her, her mother cut her off with an “oh April, for once in your life, you need to realize that not everything is about you! Grow up,” before ushering her out the door of the home she grew up in to the car waiting to take her away to her new life. These were the thoughts that came to April as she lay alone, crying in a foreign and stiff bed.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
April slowly wakes the next morning, the sunlight shining in her face through the slight opening between the curtains. For a moment, April is able to forget the previous day’s events but that peace doesn’t last long as she glances around the tidy room. Finally, finding that the clock read 11:30 a.m. April groans and gets out of bed. She clomps down the stairs, not caring who she disturbs and walks through the house looking for the kitchen. 

Thankfully, April finds that there is food already laid out on plates and nobody around to interact with. April grabs a plate and puts some scrambled eggs, turkey sausage, and a medley of fruit on it. She also takes what she hopes is a low fat smoothie and attempts to tiptoe her way back to ‘her’ room; however, her attempt is a failure as she sees her grandmother round the corner.

“Good morning April, it’s nice of you to finally join us. Your Grandfather, Samuel, Lily, and I are residing in the breakfast nook. Come eat with us as your Grandfather and I need to discuss you and your sibling’s schooling arrangements,” her Grandmother says.  
“Understood Grandmother,” April replies, walking towards her Grandmother and following her into the breakfast nook.

As she walks into the room, April admires the vaulted ceilings and bay windows which allow the sun to bathe the room in light. Eventually, April’s eyes shift to look at her siblings. Sam, normally such a happy-go-lucky 15-year old, is staring down at his plate with his shoulders tensed up. If he looked up at her, April would assume that his eyes would have large bags underneath them and/or that they would be red and puffy. Lily (13 years-old), similar to Sam, is normally happy and super hyper, definitely because of her severe ADD, is downcast with a slight frown, her most distinguishing feature. Meanwhile, their Grandfather is Stoic at the head of the table, reading the newspaper, seemingly unaware that his grandchildren are suffering from their parents’ actions. 

When April and her grandmother sit, her Grandfather places his newspaper on the table and begins, “Now that everyone is present,” he says while staring directly at April, “Your mother, grandmother, and I have discussed what we are going to do with you three. I posited and the women agreed that you three should be enrolled in Willingham Preparatory Academy. I, myself, and your mother both attended that fine Christian institution. After the discussion, I called the headmaster and the three of you will attend Willingham starting Monday. As it is only Saturday, y’all have the remainder of the weekend to prepare for your new start.” Grandfather looks across the table at Grandmother.

“Yes, you have all weekend to get settled. However, you three will have to go to Willingham tomorrow to pick up a set of uniforms each. William, our driver, will be here at 10 a.m. to take you. We expect that all of you,” this time Grandmother stares at April, “will be ready by that time. Even though we have wait staff, you will not abuse them with unpreparedness. Additionally, you will need to arrive to Willingham by 7:15 a.m. on Monday morning to meet with the counselor and set up your class schedule and then you will be introduced to a peer who will show you around your respective campuses.” 

April looks at both her siblings, neither of whom seem interested in talking so April takes one for the team, “We appreciate all that you have done for us and we will do our best to respect your house and follow your rules. Hopefully, you won’t even know we are here!”

“Yes, hopefully…” her grandmother utters and stiffly nods in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this chapter is used to set-up this fic. I plan on having it pick up in the next chapter where there will be more interaction between April and Sterling.

Monday comes much too fast for April’s liking. The weekend was filled with awkward family dinners and long stretches of alone time which left April crafting her new outer facade. This facade is on full display when she enters Willingham’s Administration building on her first day at this new school. Both of her siblings follow in her wake, all with newly pressed school uniforms. April donned black pants, a white shirt, and a black Willingham blazer while both of her siblings chose to wear black pants, a long-sleeved blue shirt, and the school’s recognizable orange vest. The three siblings step into the administrative office, labelled Guidance Counselors, and are greeted by an older man, who carries himself with prestige. 

“Good morning, Stevenses, I am Mr. Carlisle,” he says with a slow smile starting to spread across his face, “We were happy to hear that more legacies were returning to the school. I expect that you will find Willingham up to your standards. Now, we received a copy of each of your schedules from Sidwell Friends School, and I am happy to say that the majority of your course load will be the same, granted the classes may be at different times than you are used to. With that being said, here are your schedules.”

Mr. Carlisle handed April and her siblings the schedules which they were able to glance at as he was ushering them out of the door. He directs the Stevens siblings back out of the Administration building and walks them across campus pointing out the two separate campuses. It takes April several minutes to realize that this is the point at which she and her siblings will be separated because April’s classes are in the Upperclassmen campus (10-12th grade), while both Sam and Lily’s classes are in the Underclassmen campus (5-9th grade). Feeling accomplished, Mr. Carlisle leaves the siblings to say goodbye and venture into their respective campuses. Once the counselor is gone, April turns to address her younger siblings, with a grimace on her face, “Y’all good?” 

Yep! So excited,” Lily giggles with a cheeky grin. Sam just nodded, hands shoved into his pants. 

“Okay. Meet back here after school and we’ll walk to the front of the academy where Williams will pick us up,” April says pointedly, walking backwards towards the Upperclassmen campus. 

She turns around when she gets to stairs, walking up them and entering her new school. She remembers then, that she is to meet with a peer advisor, mentor, person who will show her around school. As if on cue, she is met by not one, but two people, both of whom look to be about her age. One is a guy who looks like he wants nothing to do with her or anyone really, and the other is a girl with a very wide grin on her face.

“Hi April, I’m Hannah B and this is Ezequiel. We’re here to show you around school,” the girl breathes out.

“Uhm… Hi. First off, what’s with the B? And secondly how do you know my name?” April says with a mix of apprehension and snark.  
“Oh honey, everyone at Willingham knows who you are. As for the B, it definitely doesn’t stand for bright, but still watch who you direct your ‘tude at, Hannah B. is a good friend,” Ezequiel bites back. 

April eases, stands up straight, and smiles saying, “Good to know someone around here will get me. My first period is Fellowship?”

“Ours too! But as you might have noticed school doesn’t start for a while. When Ezequiel and I get here early, we like to go sit in the courtyard,” Hannah says, following behind the other two as Ezequiel starts leading the trio to the courtyard.

“Yes, it’s a good people watching spot,” Ezequiel adds. 

The trio spend the rest of their free time lounging in the courtyard and getting to know one another. April finds out that there are only 35, now 36, kids in the Junior class at Willingham, and that the majority of them have known each other since Kindergarten. While the other two find out that April won’t answer questions about her family, especially her father, and that she isn’t too stuck up or rude once she gets warmed up to them. Mostly though, the majority of the time is spent with Ezequiel and Hannah B. pointing other students out and telling April the basics about them. By the time the first bell rings, indicating that they should start heading to class, April could tell you that she’ll avoid Franklin, the white kid with an afro, as Ezequiel calls him, and Horny Lorna, who apparently is a virgin. Other than that though everyone seems alright, not that she would let anyone besides her two acquaintances, maybe friends, truly know her.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When the final bell rings, meaning that Fellowship has officially begun, April finds herself sitting on a couch between Ezequiel and Hannah B. She looks around the room taking in the other students around her, as the two she’s sharing the couch with mentioned, all of the other students are also Juniors; however, not all Juniors are in this Fellowship hour. Fellowship is a class which is required of Juniors and Seniors but, basically, it’s an extracurricular which allows the students to gain service hours and have an ‘outstanding addition’ to their college applications. April is also told that half of Fellowship is allotted to coming up with or doing service projects while the other half is dedicated to group worship.

All in all, April is pretty familiar with the idea of Fellowship as she had a similarly constructed class at her old school. However, what April isn’t familiar with is that one student is elected Fellowship Leader, meaning they get the privilege of leading group worship. Even worse, April has yet to meet this student because she has decided to be truant. April is not one who believes that it is acceptable for a fellow student to loosely interpret the Bible for her, especially one that is late! 

April makes up her mind to not like this truant Fellowship Leader just as two girls sprint into the room. One, a short-ish brunette girl, collapses into an empty chair while the other, a tall blonde girl, puts her hands on her hips, both trying to catch their breath. 

As the tall blonde is continuing to catch her breath, she sputters, “Hi. Sorry we’re late. We uh got caught up at home. And Ellen is sick today so she couldn’t start Fellowship. So, we’ll pray for her but, first we have a new Willingham student who should introduce herself-- April Stevens,” the girl quickly scans the room before offering a splayed hand in April’s direction shifting everyone’s attention onto April.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After April’s introduction, she spends the rest of Fellowship tuned out. She doesn’t even realize that the class is over until Ezequiel sharply nudges her with his elbow. As April turns to tell him off, she notices the tall blonde nervously looking at her. The blonde is standing with the brunette on one side and a tall guy on the other.

“We’ll be outside,” Ezequiel says as he whisks Hannah B. away. 

April nods, gathers her things, and stands turning toward the door but she is interrupted by the blonde’s voice, “Hi. I wanted to introduce myself, I’m Sterling Wesley,” she says with a wide smile and an outstretched hand. 

April just looks at the hand and waits for Sterling to withdraw it, turning once again only to be interrupted by the other girl, “Excuse me. Don’t be rude to my twin sister. This is your first day and judging by the news, you can use all the friends you can get.”

With that April turns to face the brunette seething, “Leave my family out of this. You know nothing. As for your twin,” April bites looking the blonde up and down, “I’m only friends with people who are prompt. I don’t like people who waste me time.” 

Before the brunette can respond, the tall guy interrupts, “Uhm hi I’m Luke,” April glares at him, “and uhm that’s Blair,” he points a thumb towards the brunette, “and as you know this is Sterl,” he finishes.

Instead of responding, April rolls her eyes and walks out of the room. I’m not here to make friends, she repeats to herself as she locates Ezequiel and Hannah B., and the trio head to Choir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April has separate interactions with the twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of longish...  
> Also, I will be updating when I can, please be patient.

The rest of April’s first week at Willingham went by smoothly, she found she quite enjoyed Ezequiel and Hannah B.’s company, though she would never tell either of them that. She was also glad when she found out that her siblings both found their friend groups and had quickly adjusted to Willingham. Honestly, the only part of Willingham that April didn’t like were the Wesley sisters. They were everywhere and seemingly nowhere. April had all but one class with one or both of the Wesleys; however, the two girls seemed to always be running late, leaving early, or they didn’t bother showing up at all. Not that April particularly cared. She didn’t, really.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Halfway through her second week, a Wednesday, April excused herself to the bathroom to follow Sterling and Blair who had both left Spanish class after Señora told them to pair up and complete una actividad for the rest of class. At first, April thinks that the twins have eluded her because she is alone in the hallway but then she spots a glimmer of blonde hair and she sprints to catch up. She ends up jogging across the open expanse of Willingham and enters the Underclassmen campus. Again, April is alone and loses the twins. She checks each room, crossing across the hallway in a methodical pattern until she catches sight of a brunette and someone else in an empty classroom. Carefully, April opens the door, making sure to keep quiet. Her silence doesn’t last long, however, as she scoffs at the sight before her… Blair is making out with some guy that April sort of recognizes.

“What the hell dude?!” Blair exclaims turning to face the unwelcome interruption. When she sees that it is April, she snarls, “What are you doing here? Did you follow me? Stalker!”

Although she is startled by Blair’s response, April quickly regains her composure, “I’m not the one doing anything wrong here. This is the reason you’re always leaving, how original?”

Before Blair can respond, the boy interrupts, “Listen I don’t know what your deal is but not cool. Either of you. This,” he says pointing between Blair and himself, “is supposed to be lowkey but you aren’t discreet.” 

“And you can’t keep it in your pants, Jennings. What’s your point?” Blair responds flippantly. 

The boy, Jennings, doesn’t bother responding to Blair, choosing instead to grab his things and head to the door. Walking past April, Jennings leans down and harshly whispers, “Don’t mention what you saw to anyone,” then he exits the room, leaving the two girls alone. 

For a moment, the girls size each other up in silence. April sees through Blair’s cool-rebel persona, she’s a girl, pining after a guy who isn’t interested in pursuing anything more than a makeout with her. April can relate and she almost feels bad for Blair. Almost being the keyword because before April can sympathize, Blair speaks, “You planning on just standing there and staring at me like an obsessive freak, or do you want to tell me what the hell you’re doing here?”

“No, I could care less about you. I was just curious as to where you and your sister run off to all the time and why y’all think that leaving class every day is acceptable,” April retorts. 

Blair’s face gets progressively redder and tense the entire time April talks, through gritted teeth Blair spits out, “Few things. One, leave my sister out of this. Do you see her here? Two, stop following me, we aren’t friends. Three, who are you to judge other people’s actions, you’re a bitch whose father took advantage of helpless women. How about you focus on your own family and reputation instead of worrying about mine, yeah?” 

It’s April’s turn to get red. As Blair already pointed out, it’s one thing to judge another person, it’s another thing entirely to judge a member of their family. Instead of speaking, April clenches her fists, turns sharply on her heels, and walks out of the room slamming the door behind her. Unfortunately, in her rage, April did not consider that the people in the classrooms, around the one she had just occupied, would hear the commotion. Luckily, however, only a handful of people come out into the hallway to see what the noise is about. April is able to slyly handle the situation and all but two of the individuals return to their classrooms. All of the people except her sister, Lily, and Sterling Wesley who are sauntering, side by side, toward her. 

“Hi, April!” Lily beams, “What’re you doing here?”

“Uhm… hi Lily. I...uh… came to check on you of course,” April struggles. Neither Lily, nor the blonde who is observing the sister’s interaction, look convinced.

Fortunately for April, Lily is quickly disinterested in April’s reasoning, instead turning to Sterling, “Sterling this is my older sister April.”

“Oh, yes, I know Lily,” Sterling tenderly tells the younger Stevens, “April and I actually have a lot of classes together.” 

“You do? How come neither of you told me that?” Lily inquires, most of her attention directed at April.

“April actually didn’t know,” Sterling replies, seeing the stunned look on April’s face. 

“Yeah.... Lil how do you know Sterling?” April ponders aloud.

“Oh,” Lily starts, excited that April asked of her and Sterling’s relationship, “You know how Grandmother said that her and Grandfather had enrolled me in a special class? Turns out the special class is peer-mentor tutoring and Sterl is my assigned mentor,” Lily finishes beaming up at Sterling.

“Why yes I am,” Sterling says, beaming back down at Lily. After sharing a moment, mentor and mentee shift their focus back to April whose face has darkened. 

“Lil, give us a moment,” April grimaces, grabbing Sterling by the upper arm and dragging her down the hall, away from her younger sister.  
When the two are mostly out of earshot, April turns to the blonde twin, “What game are you playing at Wesley?” she accuses.

Sterling frowns and then sighs, “There doesn’t always have to be a game you know. I just like helping people. And I can relate to your sister because I have ADD too. Is that enough for you, April.”

Analyzing the girl’s face, and seeing no indication that she is being disingenuous, April softens, “Okay. Well, fine. I don’t know what Lily has told you about our family situation,” April hesitates, before she puts up her hardened wall, “but it isn’t your place to ask. Keep your questions to yourself and do not pry. If you so much as make Lil uncomfortable, I will make your life a living hell.” 

April turns away from Sterling before she is able to catch a glimpse of the blonde’s face falling and the look of pain that crosses it. 

“Will do,” Sterling shouts after April as the shorter girl gives her sister a hug, then swiftly exits the Underclassmen building.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April joins debate? Sterling and April interact

Before April can make it back to the Upperclassmen building, she is stopped by Mr. Carlisle, the guidance counselor. 

“Ms. Stevens, why aren’t you in class?” Mr. Carlisle asks, fast walking over to where the short girl has paused, looking rather sheepish.

“Sorry Mr. Carlisle, I wanted to check on my sister Lily. I heard that she was placed into some kind of mentoring program and I wanted to make sure that her ‘peer mentor’ fit the Stevens’ standards,” April replied, feeling queasy even mentioning her father’s set of expectations.

“I see…” Mr. Carlisle frowned, “And, in your opinion, is Ms. Wesley qualified?”

“She seems to be,” April earnestly said.

“Good. Well I don’t want to keep you from your studies. However, I do want to talk to you about joining another extracurricular. While I was reading over your transcript from your other school, I couldn’t help but notice that you participated in debate,” Mr. Carlisle commented.

“Yes, I did,” April retorted.

Mr. Carlisle nodded, pondering what to say next. “Our debate team could really use your expertise. The best we’ve placed in the last decade is 6th which, between you and me, is utterly unacceptable.”

“Noted,” April said curtly. 

“Okay. Think about it and if you want to attend a meeting, there is one after school today from 3:30 to 5 in Room 117,” Mr. Carlisle finished. 

“Thank you. I will certainly think about it,” April replied as she walked past the counselor into the Upperclassmen building.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the school day is uneventful. Soon April is greeted by the 3:15 release bell ringing and she is walking out of the front door of her building to meet her siblings. 

“Hi you two. Good day?” April greets her siblings.

“It was alright,” Sam mutters, not taking his eyes off his phone. 

“Yes. It was great. I got an A on my art project,” Lily excitedly exclaims. 

“That’s great Lil,” April beams at the youngest Stevens sibling, trying not to roll her eyes at the fact that her sister is elated about an A in art, thinking, as her father used to say,  _ everyone does well in art, it shouldn’t be a class. _ Snapping out of her thoughts, April lightly hits Sam on the shoulder to get his attention, “Hey, I’m actually not going home with you guys today, I’m headed to an extracurricular activity. So, you and Lil need to find Williams and go home. Make sure she gets a snack to eat and then starts her homework. I’ll be home for dinner. Okay?”

“Got it. ‘Kay,” Sam utters and grabs Lily’s hand, walking towards the car pickup line. Lily waves back at April and April waves back until her two siblings disappear around a building. She glances at her phones, mutters a quick  _ sugar honey iced tea _ when she sees it’s 3:25, and heads back into the building. 

Easily locating Room 117, April walks in and looks around. She only recognizes one person. Sterling Wesley. 

When Sterling sees her enter, she waves at April and motions for the shorter girl to sit by her. April lets out a sigh and walks over, carefully sitting in the desk beside Sterling.

“Hi,” Sterling says cheerfully, “I didn’t think you’d come.”

“What do you---How did you know that Mr. Carlisle told me about debate?” April inquires.

“Oh… right...err… Well I might have intimated to Mr. Carlisle that you were good at debate and that he should ask you to join,” Sterling replies sheepishly.

Head reeling, April asks, “How did you know I was good at debate?”

“Right...right how did I--I might have looked you up on Instagram after your first day,” Sterling admitted, voice rising and her cheeks turning red. 

April made a mental note to put her account on private before responding, “You looked me up. Why?”

To which a flustered Sterling answered, “It isn’t everyday that we get a new student around here. Especially one of your reputation.”

“You mean my dad,” April said flatly.

“Yeah...sorry, I didn’t mean to bring it up,” Sterling backpedalled. 

April went to tell Sterling that it was alright when Ellen, the Fellowship adult leader, and a man walked into the room, interrupting the conversation. 

“Alright debate warriors, it is crunch time now. We’ve been working on our research and argument preparation for months. Now, it is time to start practicing our debating skills. We have a month until the first tournament of the season and we don’t want a repeat of last year!” the man animatedly remarks. 

Ellen disrupts him before he could give further instructions, “Coach Johnson, we have a new student debater,” Ellen smiles, extending an arm in April’s direction. 

“Oh… it’s a little late to be joining,” Coach Johnson utters.

April slightly narrows her eyes at him, “Hi, April Stevens. I’m new to the school but not to debating. I’ve won Districts and Regionals for debate in Washington D.C. every year since I was in 5th grade.”

“Alright. Moving on…This year’s question is: Is social media too free? Should there be censorship laws and regulations? Wesley you take the affirmative and Stevens, let’s see what you got, take the negative,” Coach Johnson says.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

April easily wins the debate between her and Sterling. She almost feels bad as the other girl concedes just a few minutes in but April is a champion after all and she utterly dislikes losing. After their debate, the two return to their seats.

“You uhm… you’re really good,” Sterling says, face completely flushed. 

April can only smile at the girl as two other students start debating. The majority of the meeting is agonizingly painful as April quickly realizes just how terrible the rest of Willingham’s debaters are which Coach Johnson obviously recognizes because he puts his head in his hands and doesn’t talk the rest of the meeting. 

Ellen is the one to end the meeting with a “Good start everyone. We have a month to fix some things so keep your heads up and keep working!”

April intends to leave quickly, but is held back by Coach Johnson who wants to discuss a plan for bettering the debate team and who appoints April team captain.  _ Only took one meeting _ , April thinks as she walks out, phone poised to text Williams to pick her up.

“Hi! Need a ride?” Sterling asks, having rested up against the lockers.

“Yeah that’d be great actually,” April says pocketing her phone.

The two girls walk out of the building together, laughing about the state of the debate team. Sterling leads them towards the student parking lot, a location April is wholly unfamiliar with. The two get into Sterling’s Volt and Sterling leans across the console, into April’s space, to connect her phone to the AUX cord. While Sterling scrolls through music, April awkwardly sits there, occasionally glancing at Sterling. Finally, Heather by Conan Gray, flows through the car. 

“Sorry, I can’t not have music on while I drive,” Sterling apologizes.

“It’s fine,” April says quietly, hands clasped together between her legs. 

“Cold?” Sterling asks.

“Nope, I’m good.” April quickly responds. She tells Sterling her address and then the two fall into a silence just listening to the music on Sterling’s playlist. 

They’re in the middle of listening to a Taylor Swift song when Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran suddenly starts to play and Sterling’s phone vibrates in the cupholder. 

“Sorry, that’s Luke. We can just ignore it cuz I’m driving and all,” Sterling rambles.

“What’s with you and Luke anyways?” April questions aloud.

“He’s my boyfriend. We’ve been together since 5th grade,” Sterlings says.

“Oh...Nice,” April replies, repressing a sense of disappointment, “That’s my house on the right,” she says, pointing to the largest one on the block.

“You live here. Your house is huge!” Sterling responds while pulling into the driveway.

“Well it’s my grandparents. And it’s a roof over my head so I’ll take it,” April sighs, “Thanks again for the ride. See you tomorrow I guess.” 

April exits the car and starts walking to the front door, only turning around to look at Sterling when she hears the window being rolled down, “I’ll give you a ride anytime! Also, hey, think you can tutor me in debate, I’d really like not to absolutely blow it this year.” 

“Sure, yeah sometime Sterl,” April turns back around, mentally pounding herself for saying the girls’ nickname. While other classmates have said it, April hasn’t, a fact that both girls are well aware of. Sterling’s nickname coming out of April’s mouth leaves both the girls feeling things they haven’t in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will be amping up in the next chapter... more Sterling and April interactions!   
> Let me know what you think. COVID and doing school at home has left me starved for human interaction lmao


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April and Sterling practice for the debate. Then the debate happens leading to a situation...

As soon as April and her siblings exit Williams’ black Lincoln Navigator, Sterling comes bounding over, “Hey! So I was thinking that on days we don’t have debate meetings that we should get together and practice. We only have a month until the first debate tournament and if our team can place in the top three, then we will have already qualified for districts and can focus our attention on that, instead of on qualifying,” the tall blonde breathlessly finishes.

“Hi. Good morning! You sure have been thinking about this a lot,” April responds. April quickly glances at her siblings-- Lily is beaming at her older sister and mentor’s interaction while Sam quizzically looks at both of the older girls. 

“Yeah, I couldn’t really sleep. My brain was running on overdrive and I couldn’t stop thinking about yesterday’s debate practice and how good you were...Also, I had like 3 cups of coffee at breakfast because I was falling asleep at the table,” Sterling says earnestly.

Before she has a chance to reply, April sees Hannah B. waving at her while Ezequiel stands, arms folded, beside his friend. “That’s unfortunate Sterl,” April brushes the other girl off and turns to her siblings, “See you guys later,” and with that April heads towards her friends.

When she’s within earshot, Ezequiel motions at Sterling who has been joined by her sister Blair, “What was that?”

“Oh nothing, we were talking about the debate club. Since I’m team captain and all,” April monotonously says.

“Gotcha…” Ezequiel ends, obviously wanting to further question April but deciding better of it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time April runs into Sterling is just before Fellowship, when Sterling grabs the shorter girl by the arm before she can enter the Fellowship room. “Hey, can we talk for a second?” Sterling asks expectantly.

“Fine,” April replies curtly, rolling her eyes.

Sterling starts, “Sorry if I’m bothering---”

“You aren’t,” April interrupts, “What’s up?”

“Uhm...well you kinda left quickly this morning and I wasn’t able to get your number or snapchat or something... for scheduling purposes,” Sterling adds.

“Right, of course,” April relaxes, holding her hand out, “Give me your phone.”

Sterling hands the shorter girl her phone. April puts her number in, hesitates, takes a no doubt unflattering photo of herself (at least that’s what April thinks), and then hands the phone back to its owner.

“All set. Text me,” April concludes, walking past Sterling into fellowship. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunchtime is when April first hears the whisperings of the rumor: Sterling had broken up with Luke during their concurring study hall period. Apparently, Sterling told Luke that she ‘just wasn’t feeling it anymore.’ The rumor, as one would expect, has caused the entire school to go into a frenzy because the two had been together for so long, had seemed as in love as ever, and were the most well-known and well-liked of the school’s couples. 

April feels bad for both parties in the relationship. Luke is a sweet guy who is often compared to a golden retriever for how loyal he is. On the other hand, April does not approve of how some of her peers are villainizing Sterling. She can totally understand how Sterling could feel overwhelmed and suffocated over the course of her relationship. Not that she can relate, April hasn’t been in a relationship yet. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the end of the school day, the rumor has become a monster of its own making. April has heard everything from Sterling is seeing someone else to the two of them just had a lovers’ quarrel and are already back together. Needless to say, the only people who know the truth are Sterling and Luke, and maybe Blair, given that she is Sterling’s twin. 

_ I should talk to Sterling, hear the story for myself _ , April thinks. This thought quickly shifts to  _ no, absolutely not, I don’t care enough about teenage drama. But it’s related to Sterling--- your...friend...acquaintance...debate teammate...peer.  _ Eventually, April decides that it is best to leave the situation alone and to not get involved in any capacity.

April walks out of the building where she meets up with her siblings and they head to Williams’ car. When they get into it, Williams, a kind 32-year old white man, asks, “How was everyone’s day?”

“Eventful,” Sams chortles, “THE popular couple at school broke up and the whole school was talking about it. I heard that---”

Lily, with a deep frown, interrupts, “Sammy gossiping is bad. Momma would say that it isn’t a classy or gentlemanly activity to partake in. Also, it’s about my friend Sterling which isn’t nice.”

April’s ears perk up at Lily’s mention of Sterling. 

“It isn’t gossiping if it’s true, Lil,” Sam retorts, “I saw Luke crying with my own eyes. He was crying in the locker room before golf practice, which wasn’t nice of Sterling. She’s a bitch--”

“Language,” April says through gritted teeth.

“What!? She is! She broke my captain’s heart into little tiny pieces. He also shot horribly today, the worst he’s ever done apparently! And we have a huge tourney coming up. We’re playing Willingham’s… our...rivals,” Sam says, slightly raising his voice throughout his entire rant, so that by the end of it he is yelling.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Lily maturely states, “However, name-calling is never acceptable Samuel Aaron! And Sterling had her reasons, she said to me, that she’s growing and learning more about herself and that she couldn’t give herself fully to Luke if she may like someone else someday. That it wouldn’t be fair to him!!”

“She said that?” April asks aloud, intending for it to be an internal, unspoken question. 

“Yeah,” Lily nods. As Sam narrows his eyes trying to get a read on his older sister.

“Don’t mean to interrupt you, kids’ discussion but we’re here and y’all should go inside,” Williams says, ending the conversation, an action which April is grateful for. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, while April is in bed catching up on the international news she missed during school, April receives a text.

**(Sterling) Thursday 9:45 PM**

heyyyyyy...it’s Sterling :)

could we start our debate 

sessions Monday?

**(April) Thursday 9:48 PM**

Hi. Didn’t expect to hear from 

You so soon. And sure Monday

works.

**Thursday 9:49 PM**

Before or after school?

**Thursday 9:51 PM**

Either time would work for me. 

Which would you prefer?

**Thursday 9:52 PM**

Let’s do before

sooner the better

**Thursday 9:57 PM**

Okay. Sounds good.

**Thursday 10:00 PM**

smh u even type right

**Thursday 10:04 PM**

Huh? What do you mean?

**Thursday 10:06 PM**

u use complete sentences

grammar n’ stuff ya kno

**Thursday 10:13 PM**

Yeah… Do you

have a problem

with that?

**Thursday 10:16 PM**

no prob. Observation.

**Thursday 10:27 PM**

Ok. Night

**Thursday 10:28 PM**

Night :)

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although April and Sterling have classes together on Friday, Sterling understandably skips school. April doesn’t hear from Sterling all weekend and she wonders if she should text Sterling a reminder that they have a debate session scheduled for Monday morning. But she never does text Sterling the reminder. The next time the two of them meet is bright and early (7:00 am) on Monday morning, much to the chagrin of April’s siblings who are forced to get up earlier and head to school with the older sibling; as their Grandmother intimated, “Williams is not here to drive you, children, around all day.”

When the 3 Stevenses arrive, they walk up the steps and onto the school grounds. “So, where to?” Sam asks.

April opens her mouth to respond then closes it again as it dawns on her that she and Sterling never decided on where they’d meet. “I don’t know,” April answers truthfully.

“Oh good. You really dragged us out of bed and all the way here for some girl and you didn’t even bother to fully coordinate the details!?” Sam says exasperated. 

“She isn’t some girl. She’s Sterling and she’s right there,” Lily announces, pointing ahead to where Sterling and Blair are waiting for the Stevenses. 

Lily runs towards the Wesleys, leaving the two other Stevenses to follow behind. “Good morning,” Lily greets the twins. 

“Morning Lily, I didn’t know you’d be here too!” Sterling beams down at the youngest Stevens sibling. 

“Similar to how I didn’t know she’d be here,” April says obviously annoyed by Blair’s presence.

“I’m less happy about me being here than you could ever be,” Blair groans. 

“On that note, shall we?” Sterlings says, grabbing Lily’s hand. April can’t help but to smile after her two favorite girls.  _ Shit, absolutely not! _ April thinks, stiffening up.

However it’s too late for the oldest Stevens, Blair nudges April as she walks past her, “Watch out or your cold heart is going to melt completely.” 

“No kidding,” Sam sneers, following the pack of girls inside.

Only April is left, wide-eyed and anxious.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once April actually enters the school, she is able to locate her siblings and the Wesleys by the sheer amount of noise they’re making. April walks into the Fellowship room to see both of her siblings laughing and having fun with the Wesleys. She can’t help but smile at the scene,  _ it’s been a long time since both Lily and Sam have seemed so carefree, _ she thinks. Sterling, having sensed April’s presence, turns and dopily grins. 

April quickly gathers herself, “Sterling stop messing around, we have work to do.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next month flies by as the Stevens and Wesley siblings get into the routine of meeting on Monday and Thursday mornings so April and Sterling can practice for the debate tournament. It is a comfortable routine. The Wesleys bring breakfast, normally donuts, bagels, or some other bread item, while the Stevenses bring the sides-- fruit and coffee. They meet in the Fellowship room where April and Sterling take over the large table to spread out their materials (dossiers, computers, etc.), leaving the other three to the comfortable couches. Overall, April would say that these mornings are the best part of her move to Georgia. She loves spending more time with her siblings, who she used to be really close to when she was younger. She loves getting to know more about Sterling and watch Sterling develop more and more confidence in herself and her debating skills. April even finds that she doesn’t mind hanging out with Blair. In fact, the two share a common love of teasing their siblings among other things.

When April and Sterling’s sessions come to an end and the debate tournament is mere days away, April finds herself longing for more. She wishes that the tournament had been months away, not just weeks. Although she was excited to see Sterling do well in the competition. April was unsure of how the rest of her team would do but she knew that she and Sterling had a shot at winning it. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning of the debate tournament is hectic for April. In the process of getting dressed, April receives a text from Sterling which basically says that Sterling is super nervous and is freaking out about the tournament. April feels that it is her duty, as the team captain, to ease Sterling’s anxiety and rebuild her confidence. This takes a while and when she’s done, April has little time to get ready. She decides to wear black pants, a blue button-down, and grabs her black blazer, planning to put it on when she arrives to Willingham-- the site of the first debate tournament of the year.

Once she gets to school, April retreats back into her facade of self-confidence and indifference. She enters the auditorium where she is to meet her team and wait for the opening ceremonies culminating in instructions for her first round. 

Much of the day is a blur as April wins round after round. Sterling also does well, making it all the way to the semi-finals before losing out to a redheaded boy named Victor. According to April’s dossier, Victor placed fourth overall at the state tournament and he was expected to be in this tournament’s final round. Unfortunately, April wasn’t able to talk one-on-one with Sterling because their other teammates required more coaching if Willingham was to place third or better.

However, Sterling is present for the final round which sees April taking on Victor. While April is focused on beating her opponent, Sterling is focused on April. She watches, mesmerized, as the shorter girl counters Victor’s argument with precision. April is determined to win for her team, her whole body poised and ready to attack. Everyone can see the tension that forms in April’s arms when she grips her podium, knuckles turning white, as the debate timer goes off.

After what feels like a lifetime, the main judge announces that April was the winner of the entire competition. Relief washes over April,  _ I’m a winner again _ she thinks, but this relief vanishes as she looks around the room for an absent Sterling.

April, trophy in hand, walks through the halls of Willingham, looking for Sterling. She’s continuously interrupted by her competition, said competition’s parents, and members of the Willingham community. April tries her best not to seem trite or rude in her responses, but she could care less about what anyone had to say about her performance. Except for Sterling, she cared what Sterling had to say.

Finally, just as April is about to give up, she hears Sterling’s muffled voice from behind a door-- the door to the janitor’s closet. As April’s hand clasps the door handle, April hears a breathy Sterling say, “Oh April, yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will April open the door?
> 
> Also, sorry if this chapter feels a bit rushed... I wanted to speed it up a bit to get the juicy stuff.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RECAP: Finally, just as April is about to give up, she hears Sterling’s muffled voice from behind a door-- the door to the janitor’s closet. As April’s hand clasps the door handle, April hears a breathy Sterling say, “Oh April, yes.”
> 
> This chapter is about the aftermath...

April momentarily hesitates before slowly turning the door handle. Opening the door, April catches sight of a breathless Sterling, pants around her ankles, one hand… April and Sterling make eye contact, both of their eyes wide, both taking stock of their current situation. 

“April I--” Sterling starts to say as April closes the door and runs through the Willingham Building to the front entrance.  _ Shit, _ April thinks while exiting the school,  _ Sterling is supposed to give me a ride home. _ Instead, April chooses to call Williams to pick her up. She will not, under any circumstances be in an enclosed space with Sterling, not after that uncomfortable encounter. Luckily for April, Williams is running errands near the school and April is whisked away from the school and Sterling before she knows it. 

When April gets home, trophy in hand, she quickly exchanges pleasantries with her family and excuses herself, saying she needs to rest. Once upstairs, she locks her door and changes into a tourist-y Washington D.C. t-shirt which depicts the Capitol building. April and her childhood friends used to give each other tourist-y clothes for their birthdays. So, wearing this shirt, reminds April of simpler times. Times when people knew how to lock doors! Times when April didn’t have to worry about dating, sex, and temptations.

April used her alone time to think about what she had witnessed.  _ Sterling touched herself thinking about me. Sterling must like me. Sterling. A girl.  _ Long before April had met Sterling, she knew that she was attracted to girls. It had started with the realization that she liked being close to her female friends, she liked to hold their hands and hug them for a little longer than was socially acceptable. From there, April secretly watched videos of girls kissing and of shows with women-loving-women storylines. Faking It and Everything Sucks! were among her favorites, although nothing could surpass South of Nowhere. April had even had the chance to kiss another girl during a game of spin the bottle, in middle school, which she had anxiously refused to do, citing that it was a sin to engage in any form of intimacy before marriage. 

This brought April to the present dilemma. She had heard Sterling say her name and had seen the act in progress, if only for a second. While April was flattered, she was also uncomfortable with knowing that Sterling thought about her in the most intimate way.  _ What do I do? _ April thought to herself.  _ Do I text her? Nope, too awkward.  _ After a lot of back and forth, April decided that she would wait for Sterling to broach the subject, otherwise she was just going to pretend that the situation never happened. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday comes quickly and Sterling and April haven’t talked. April knows that she will have to see Sterling multiple times and she prays that their interactions will not be too unbearable.

When April enters fellowship, both Wesley twins are already there. April sits on the couch, opposite the twins. Blair turns to April with a twitch of an apologetic smile before her features go hard and she glares at April. April supposes that Blair’s reaction is better than Sterling’s who chooses to ignore her. 

The entire day is a continuation of this same situation with Sterling giving April the silent treatment. April’s resolve almost cracks at lunch when Sterling has the audacity to loosely laugh, drape an arm over Luke, and look at April raising her eyebrows, eyes shining. However, April decides better of stomping across the cafeteria to confront Sterling.  _ Two can play this game, Sterl.  _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, at the dinner table, April takes her frustration out on her youngest sibling. Lily spends much of their dinner talking about how her grades are improving-- all thanks to Sterling, of course. 

“Grandma, Grandpa, she’s the best. Sterling just really gets me. She doesn’t get mad when I get the answers wrong and when I get them right, she high-fives me and tells me she’s proud of me. I want to be just like her when I get older. I want people to like me. Everyone likes her,” Lily says, almost jumping in her chair. 

While the rest of her family sits idly by, April cannot take much more of this conversation, “Lily, have you considered that you are the one who is making the progress, not Sterling? You give her too much credit.”

Lily pouts, “Without Sterling I wouldn’t understand anything!”

“That’s ridiculous! Sterling isn’t qualified to teach!” April continues to press, “Besides, if you just took your medication, then you wouldn’t need a tutor. You’re being ridiculous.”

With that, Lily tears up, “No I’m not. Take that back!” 

Sam jumps to his younger sister’s aid, “You know that the ADD medication makes her irritable and she can’t sleep. She isn’t our Lil when she’s on meds.”

April, quick to anger, turns on Sam, “Stay out of this, Sam. Unless, you want to talk about your irritability problems.”

“Hey--” Sam starts.

“Children,” Grandfather says sternly, “That’s enough. To your rooms.”

April glowers in her room for the rest of the night. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Stevens siblings don’t speak to each other until Thursday morning, when April decides that it’s time to squash their dispute. Walking into the dining room, April whispers, “Lil, Sam, may I speak with you a moment.” April doesn’t wait for either sibling to speak, instead she walks out of the room, expecting them to follow, which they do.

“Listen you guys, I’m sorry for what I said. I was stressed and I reacted poorly,” April sighs. Neither of her younger siblings speak so April continues, “Lil, I’m sorry for bringing up the meds situation. You know I love you regardless and if you feel like you are more you when you aren’t taking meds then that’s fine by me. And Sam, I’m sorry I started bringing up your past, it wasn’t cool of me, especially because you are doing so well here.”

“Apology accepted,” Sam says, turning to head back to the dining room and his breakfast. 

Lil twists from side to side, lips pursed before speaking, “I forgive you, but what’s going on with you and Sterling?”

“What do you mean?” April says, brows furrowing.

“Well both of you seem a little off… and neither of you likes it when I mention the other. So…” Lily trails off, looking at April expectantly.

“We just uh… yeah I don’t know, we’re working through some things,” April voices.

“Okay. Well you guys should talk because you’re both sad and I don’t like that,” Lily says truthfully.

April chuckles, ruffling Lily’s hair, “When did you get so mature?” before gazing earnestly down, “I’ll talk to Sterling soon.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The universe, and Ellen, seem to agree with Lily that April and Sterling need to be forced together because when April walks into her Biblical Studies class she sees that everyone has been put into pairs to work on a project. It’s just April’s luck that she gets paired with Sterling. April waits for Sterling to enter the classroom and for the blonde to realize the conundrum. 

Sterling slips into the room shortly before the bell rings and locates her assigned seat for the class period-- the one next to April. Neither of the two greet each other. 

“Alright guys! I decided to shake things up. Instead of our normal weekly topical presentations, this term we are going to work on and present a project. I want each pair to create a modern retelling of a Biblical story. The sky’s the limit in terms of creativity. However, it must be appropriate and it must maintain the original composition of the story. I cannot wait to see what y’all come up with. Oh this is going to be so fun,” Ellen announces, walking to the front of the room. She claps to signal that the pairs should start working amongst themselves.

April waits until all the other pairs have started talking before she addresses Sterling, “Hey! Do you have any ideas?”

Sterling scoffs and mumbles, “That’s the best opener you got.”

“Sorry,” April responds confused.

“Nothing… nevermind… I’m uh gonna go,” Sterling stutters, getting up and walking to Ellen’s desk, “I don’t feel good,” she mumbles to the teacher before she briskly walks out of the room. Leaving a stunned April to try and distract herself by brainstorming project ideas. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sterling is absent on Friday and April doesn’t even bother questioning the blonde’s truant behavior anymore. A part of April is relieved that the girl doesn’t come to class. Another part of her wonders if Sterling is doing well and more importantly, what she’s doing.

The school week swiftly comes to a close with April walking out of her school building to meet her siblings. They continue on with their daily routine of heading to the entrance to be picked up by Williams. Instead, the three siblings are greeted by a woman in her mid-40s, who dons a black pencil skirt and a white blouse. 

“Mommy!” Lily shrieks, practically throwing herself on the woman. April and Sam swiftly join the two, grinning from ear-to-ear.

“Hi, I’ve missed you all,” their mom announces. She gives each of her children a hug, “Let’s get home shall we.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

April’s grandparents’ house is buzzing with life as everyone seems to have become more animated with the presence of Mrs. Stevens. There is a light energy about the house, followed by people laughing and conversation flowing. April has enjoyed hanging out with her family on this Friday evening; however, she finds herself yawning and not being able to concentrate around 10:30 pm. 

With a start, April gets up and professes to the room, “I think I’m going to head up to my room and go to bed, if that’s all right.”

“Yes of course lovey, you must be tired,” April’s mom responds, rising from her chair to hug her daughter goodnight and kiss her forehead, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” April happily replies.

Trouncing up to her room, April feels the overwhelming warmth and relief that comes with her family being mostly complete again. This feeling remains with her as she puts on her pajamas and gets underneath her covers, only to fade when she glances at her phone while connecting it to its charger. She had a text from Sterling.

(Sterling) 10:00 PM

sry for being 

weird

just don’t kno

how 2 talk bout

the other day

(April) 10:48 PM

Hey, sorry I

just got your

message! Also,

it’s okay to not

know what to say

cuz same...

(Sterling) 10:52 PM

Ig ill start

w/ im sorry 

(April) 10:55 PM

Thanks.

(Sterling) 11:00 PM

R u mad?

(April) 11:02 PM

No 

April thinks about what she wants to say next to Sterling. Slightly panicking, she realizes that she’s taking too long to respond and she doesn’t want to make Sterling feel any worse.

(April) 11:27 PM

I’m not mad

Sterl. Just a lil

confused that’s 

all.

(Sterling) 11:28 PM

Confused?

(April) 11:32 PM

Yeah. I’m sorry

for asking cuz I

think I know the

answer but what 

exactly were you

doing in that closet?

(Sterling) 11:40 PM

*sigh*

I was getting off

(April) 11:42 PM

Ok…

I heard you

say my name?

(Sterling) 11:51 PM

b/c i was

thinkin bout

u 

There are so many emotions running through April’s head, the most obvious one being--  _ I knew it! Sterling was masturbating while thinking about me. AHHHHH. Is this gay panic? _

(Sterling) 11:58 PM

I understand

if u dont want

2 talk 2 me 

anymore 

(April) 11:59 PM

Why?

(Sterling) 12:00 PM

?

(April) 12:01 PM

Why were you

thinking about me 

while ya know you?

(Sterling) 12:07 PM

b/c I like u

Now April really is panicking. She doesn’t have time to process all of her feelings and text Sterling at the same time and she doesn’t want to mess anything up. So, she replies,

(April) 12:13 PM

We should talk

in person. Come 

over tomorrow?

(Sterling) 12:15 PM

Sure time?

(April) 12:16 PM

1

(Sterling) 12:17 PM

*Sterling liked message “1”*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! School caught up with me *sigh* on a better, more important note, I hope to post another chapter shortly as this one got longer than intended and so I split this and the next in half.
> 
> Hope you all are well! Praying for the Philippines. Praying for Nigeria. Praying for my own country (US). Praying for the world. Praying for a season 2 of tbh. Praying for nothing more disastrous to happen in 2020. Praying for 2021!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised... another chapter. I probably won't be updating again for a week because of the election but we'll see maybe I'll need an escape! 
> 
> Sterling and April finally talk and a lil more...

Saturday morning was a blur and before April knows it, it’s 12:30 pm. She quickly changes into a pair of skinny blue jeans and a dark blue off-the-shoulder top. She pairs the outfit with a pair of boots and her cross necklace. Just as she is finishing putting on her makeup, the doorbell rings.  _ Perfect timing, _ April thinks.

April walks down the stairs to find Sterling standing with her arms crossed rather awkwardly, talking to April’s mom and grandparents. 

“Hi Sterl” April interrupts the conversation, “welcome to my grandparent’s house.” 

“Thanks for having me!” Sterlings says giddily.

Noticing that her grandmother is about to speak, April replies, “I don’t mean to be abrupt but Sterling and I really need to start working on our school project.”   
  
“Of course, girls. Let me know if you need anything!” April’s mom answers.

The two girls head to April’s room where Sterling is hurried into the room and the door is quickly closed. Turning to face her guest, April pauses, Sterling is already sitting on the bench at the foot of April’s bed. 

“Uhm...hi” April murmurs.

“Hi,” Sterling responds, looking down at her hands.

“So… we should talk,” April says, uncertainty entering her voice.

“Yeah,” Sterling agrees. 

April walks over to the bench and sits beside Sterling, making sure to leave plenty of distance between them. The two girls make eye contact and April silently pleads that Sterling start the conversation.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” Sterling starts.

“It’s okay… I’m not uncomfortable. As I said in my texts, I’m confused. When did you…” April mumbles.

“I’ve kinda liked you from the beginning, but it took me time to figure that out and then I didn’t know how to tell you,” Sterling says, words tumbling out of her mouth, “I think I like girls and guys at least that’s what I told Blair. The only thing I really know for certain is that I like you right now but I don’t even know if you like me and…”

April abruptly kisses Sterling, leaving the rest of the Wesley girls’ words to be left unsaid. The kiss is passionate but brief. April pulls back and examines Sterling-- her eyes are wide, a smile slowly spreading across her face. April takes her right hand and places it on Sterling’s cheek, stroking the burning hot skin. The two enjoy the comfortable silence that envelops them. 

April breaks the silence, “I like you too.” Sterling’s smile gets impossibly wider as she leans in and kisses April. This kiss is longer than the last the two share. April thinks that she could kiss the girl in front of her forever. April has never been more excited and simultaneously calm. 

Neither girl willingly breaks the kiss, but the gasp at the door causes them to break apart. Standing at the door is April’s mom, holding a tray of humus with various vegetables and flax-seed crackers. 

Tight lipped, April’s mom addresses her daughter, “April, a moment.”

April barely finds the strength to stand, turning back to look at a shocked and anxious Sterling when she reaches the door frame. Out in the hallway, April’s mom stands stock-still. 

April begs, “Mom, I can explain--” 

“No need,” her mom says curtly. Her mom’s short response causes April to slowly break, tears gradually forming at the corners of her eyes. Glancing at her daughter, April’s mom softens, “Oh honey!”

The older Stevens wraps the younger one in an all-encompassing hug, “You know that I love you no matter what. You are my eldest child and my first daughter. You are one of the brightest lights in my life. You are my everything. I can’t say that I understand your choice nor that I support it but I love you and that will never change.” 

April doesn’t respond to her mother. She is numb.  _ My mom still loves me. My mom thinks that me being gay is a choice. My mom doesn’t support me. My mom does and will always love me. _

“Sweetheart, I want you to carefully consider what you and your classmate are doing. If you decide to go down this path, it won’t be easy. Many of your family and your friends will walk away from you. Society will harass you,” April’s mom continues. 

All April can do is focus on her breathing and try to comprehend what her mom is saying. 

“I will pray for you. You should probably pray for guidance too. One last thing, and then I’ll let you get back to your classmate, do not tell your grandparents or father about you and your lifestyle choices-- they will not be supportive. It isn’t worth it! And please don’t tell your siblings, I don’t want them thinking that you are acting acceptably,” with that April’s mom removes her arms from her daughter’s and walks back down the hall to the stairs. Looking at her daughter with a sad, pitying smile, April’s mom descends the stairs.

April spends the next several minutes in the hallway, staring at the stairs. Sterling’s presence at her door frame snaps her out of her stupor. April briskly walks over to the girl, pulling her back into her room and shutting the door. April walks over to her desk where she has her school work and locates the two’s project assignment.

“Shall we,” April says, holding up the paper. 

“Sure,” Sterling whispers.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After 30 minutes of brainstorming project ideas, Sterling changes the conversation, “Are you okay?”

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?” April says with a forced smile.

“I heard a lot of the conversation. I’m sorry that your mom walked in on us,” Sterling apologizes.

“It’s fine, not your fault,” April sighs.

“I know. But… how are you feeling?” Sterling hesitates, taking April’s hands in her own. 

April doesn’t remove her hands, instead, she makes eye contact with the other girl for the first time since being outed, “I am overwhelmed.”

“That is completely understandable,” Sterling says, beginning to rub the back of April’s hands with her thumbs. A silence falls over the girls again.

“Ever since my dad went to jail, I’ve been feeling overwhelmed. I’m overwhelmed by the publicity of the whole scandal. I’m overwhelmed by having to be the responsible parent-figure for my siblings. I’m overwhelmed by moving away from my childhood home to come here, a place that is so different. I’m overwhelmed with starting at Willingham. I can’t take any more stress Sterl,” April declares truthfully. Sterling nods, listening to April, “I like you Sterl. I really do. And I’m not ashamed to say that I’m a lesbian. I know that I like girls and only girls and I know that God accepts me for who I am. But my mom’s right, it would be too hard to be out. The community we live in isn’t accepting and I’m not brave enough.” 

Sterling waits to respond, making sure that April has finished, “I’m not asking for us to be out, but I would like to get to know you. Maybe I can take you out?”

“Yeah, maybe,” April says, “Sterl is it okay if we work on the project another time. I think I just need to be alone right now.”

“Okay,” Sterling concedes, “Text me, if you want, otherwise I’ll see you at school on Monday.”

“Sounds good,” April replies as both girls rise from their places on the floor. Sterling embraces April and the two stay holding each other for several minutes. 

“I can’t leave without telling you that you are, brave enough, that is. You’re so strong,” Sterling whispers the words against April’s cheek, as she kisses the shorter girl goodbye, “I’ll see myself out.” 

Sterling leaves April standing alone in her room, perplexed at that afternoon’s events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think... this chapter is somewhat based on my own coming out story (I'm bi) so yeah. I was in a good enough space to reflect on it but still hurts ya know.


End file.
